Carry Me Softly
by Hyper-Chick3
Summary: He wanted only one thing his whole life, and that was to escape. What happens if he can’t? [Jess Fic]
1. Default Chapter

Carry Me Softly Prologue  
  
All he wanted to do was escape the darkness. The endless black of mystery that encircled him, seducing him into the unknown. Jess never liked the unexpected; even as a child he would hate surprise parties. Although not once were the parties for him. His mother was too busy getting high, or banged up to remember when his birthday was. Not that he cared anymore, he couldn't care about anything even if he tried to, bitter faith had left him like this...broke...unfeeling...emotionless.  
  
He twirled the familiar crimson shot glass on the counter as the bartender asked in a bored voice if he'd like more. Not bothering to reply, he twirled the glass harder, watching as his face was reflected on the glass. With nowhere to go, he was left sitting, inhaling the toxic fumes from the cigarettes, drugs, and listening to the drunken men hitting on anything slightly resembling a women. He could've sworn he saw one of the guys asking a chair if it wanted to spend the night at his 'Love Shack'.  
  
A women clad in skimpy clothing, better described as scraps of cloth, approached Jess. Recognizing the glint in her eyes he didn't look away making eye contact. Just like him she wanted to fill the void in her life even if for just one night with a meaningless stranger. He'd be surprised if he found out her name in the morning. Not bothering with small talk, just a barely audible hello, he grabbed her hand leading her into what would be a night filled with an ecstasy of desire. He had one fleeting thought as he led her to a motel... that at least she wouldn't be asking for a bill. Hopefully.  
  
---------- Dawn ----------  
  
Jess finished buttoning up his pants and searched for his shirt underneath the women's clothing. As he lifted up her pants, several items fell out, revealing her driver's lisecense.  
  
Jasmine Amilie Armstrong...huh, so that was her name.  
  
Pulling on his shirt he exited the motel, and continued roaming the streets of New York searching for something he wasn't sure could be found. 


	2. 2

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I've had it written for some time. Anyways I didn't mean to put Lorelai Leigh Gilmore in the last chapter I changed that and I would really appreciate it if someone would explain how to make some of the parts in the story bold or italic I did use HTML but it wasn't showing up right.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. The first part of the song belongs to the band "Something Corporate" and the second song belongs to Ben Jelen.  
  
So picture me drowning,  
  
Pretending I'm happy,  
  
We end up regretting the things,  
  
We don't try.   
  
Jess was drowning, suffocating within the masses of celebrating people. He was standing there trying to grasp onto something that would allow him to float, to be rescued, and led to some place warm and bright.  
  
But no one or thing was coming to aid him. No one even glanced at the brooding, dark haired boy concealed in the darkness, shadows clinging to him. There was a gloomy, cruel coldness to him that repelled anyone worth talking to, or associating with.  
  
The soft, enchanting sound of a piano began caressing his eardrums. It was a change from his usual blaring, pissed off, angry-at-the-world music. But change could be good...sometimes. As the wind gently blew him wisps of the music the singer started luring him closer to the stage. Like a sailor to a siren Jess closed his eyes and was blindly guided by the sensual calling of the voice.  
  
Finally he was feeling better...finally the warmth he was starving for was about to embrace him...  
  
It never got a chance to.  
  
He had made one stupid mistake. Just one. Jess should've been used to his endless lists of mistake but this one left him shaken and cold again. All he did was open his eyes. Along with his eyes he had regained his senses and realized where he was.  
  
Rory Gilmore's wedding. No... not Gilmore anymore. It's Dugrey now.  
  
He closed his eyes again, willing himself to escape again. He couldn't. The once beautiful voice began to slowly make him feel numb. The truth of the lyrics made him nauseated, or maybe he had one to many drinks. He collapsed on a chair as the words washed a little bit more of the light away. He sat there, trapped in reality again.  
  
But now I'm doubting me,  
  
I know I shouldn't be but  
  
I've been down, I've been down  
  
Cause it was love wasn't it?  
  
Well its killing me not having it.  
  
He felt a piece of him die. 


End file.
